


【新VV/DV】去亲吻他吧，趁还来得及

by SatsukiKage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 但丁被一阵强光包围。光芒褪去，他沉默地看着眼前疯狂的一幕。V正在强奸一个长得和他哥一模一样的男人。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	【新VV/DV】去亲吻他吧，趁还来得及

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION!!  
> *V/Urizen，Dante/Urizen，本质Dante/Vergil。一点点点Dante/V。前后有差。  
> *接M17但丁打败Urizen。  
> *rape情节有。大量捏造有。  
> *OOC。
> 
> 个人非常喜欢漫画中塑造的V，完全就是Vergil的坦诚版，因此这篇的V性格也会更偏向漫画中的V。

但丁睁开眼。

他不知道自己身处何处。他只是在V的手杖刺进尤里森胸口的一瞬间，下意识感觉到不对劲，于是开始冲向他们。一阵光突然包裹了他。光芒过后，他来到了一处从未见过的地方。他猜测自己并不在现实，因为周围只有茫茫一片蓝色，像天空一样，脚下的地面苍白，尽管和是Qliphoth树根的形状，但完全没有血的腥臭。他环视四周，没有出口，只有两个模糊的人影。但丁往人影的方向走了两步，忽然停下了脚步，揉了揉眼睛，难以置信地看着眼前这幅疯狂的场景。

和维吉尔有着同样面容的人被V压在身下，趴着挺高了臀，而V跪在他后面，用肉刃塞满了他的身体。但丁能分辨出被V压制住的躯壳是维吉尔的魔性，因为他拥有和尤里森一样的眼睛。维吉尔的魔性——但丁决定暂时称呼他为维吉尔——破碎的躯壳被同样濒临破碎的人性强奸着，他面朝但丁趴在地上，身上只穿着一件单薄的披风，破旧粗糙的布料完全无法遮盖他赤裸的身体，像修女的头巾包裹着脸和肩膀。他大概曾试着逃脱，因为他指尖糜烂，血从裂开的皮肤里渗出来，地面上还有一片血色的指印。

维吉尔的臀被V抬高，软嫩红肿的穴口包裹着V的性器，每一道褶皱都被撑开，里面传出的水声比但丁看过的任何三级片都要淫秽。维吉尔痛苦地呻吟着，发出的声音近乎抽噎，掺杂在V的喘息里。他的一只手被V按在背后，手指扣进人类半身纤细的手指里，和他满是纹身的手指纠缠在一起。他的表情看起来想把V推走，但身体却在往V的方向靠近，但丁清楚地看到维吉尔如何在V将手伸到他脸侧时满脸厌恶地凑过去，将唇亲吻在V的指腹上，然后伸出蓝色的舌头将指尖卷进口中吸吮，眯起的双眼里除了愤怒多了几分饕餮的满足。

但丁觉得自己待不住了，他往前走了几步，故意加重脚步。

两人同时看向但丁。V的眼中闪过惊讶，而维吉尔的脸上露出了明显的慌乱，他张开口，想吐出V的手指，却被手指侵入得更深，但丁看着V将维吉尔的上半身扶了起来，破碎的魔王跪坐在V的身上，无法闭合的口中溢出唾液，沾满正玩弄着维吉尔舌头的手指。

“你——你们……”但丁组织了一下语言，发现怎么也无法在这种情况下整理出什么思绪，于是他直接说出了内心的困惑，“你们这是在干什么？”

“交媾。”V直白的说，而与他的直白对应的，是V抚摸上维吉尔胸口的手。

但丁这才看到维吉尔的乳尖肿得顶端都破了，大概是因为一直被按在地面上摩擦的缘故。V将手指上的唾液涂在维吉尔乳尖，维吉尔便肉眼可见地颤抖起来，一下一下，跟着涂抹的频率战栗，完全勃起的阴茎悬在空中，随着他颤抖的动作上下微摆，隐隐露出后面同时收缩的后穴。

但丁咽了咽唾沫，尽量不让自己的声音太过沙哑：“我的意思是，为什么？”

V眨眨眼，融化的焦糖色眸子凝固了一些，似乎将自己从性事中拔出来才能和但丁正常交流。

“为了让他，”V退出一点，又再次深入维吉尔的身体，维吉尔咬紧牙，从鼻腔里发出一声呜咽，但丁意识到自从维吉尔察觉到他的存在之后，他就不愿意发出呻吟了，“让我的另一半认输。”

我的另一半。

但丁对V的说法并不吃惊，他早就猜出阎魔刀能分离人与魔，V和尤里森都是维吉尔的一部分。他一直在躲着V，因为他不想面对维吉尔人类的一半，他不想面对维吉尔柔软的一半，他不认为自己能够——自己有资格承受这些。但现在V强硬地将现实塞到他面前，就像原本的维吉尔每次出现时做的那样。但丁不得不去面对。在这方面V当之无愧是维吉尔的一部分。

他一步步走进维吉尔。但丁能感觉出来，他每靠近一步，维吉尔就往V的怀里缩一点，他几乎蜷缩着贴近V，在但丁的手指凑到他脸庞时撇开头，又因为无法挣脱V的钳制而忍耐但丁的抚摸，脸上的表情比刚刚被按在地上强奸时还要痛苦。

“我真是想不通，你为什么这么讨厌我？”但丁选择使用调侃的语气，“我又不会吃了你。”

“‘他’并不讨厌你。”V替维吉尔回答，他没有抬头，于是但丁看着V垂着视线，脸上总是挂着一副似笑不笑的表情，“‘他’只是不知道如何面对你。”

但丁没回话。他早就分不清V的话究竟是出自真心，还是又是一套为了利用他而编造的说辞。但他没有拒绝V伸过来的手。V的手指冰冷极了，摸起来像死人的皮肤，表面干得像砂纸，但丁被这样一只手拉扯过去，和V的手指重叠在一起，在V的指引下抚摸维吉尔的腰腹。

维吉尔的皮肤摸起来和V一样干涩，只是带着非人的灼热，像是高烧40度的人才会有的温度。但丁跟随着V，在V将他的手放在维吉尔胸口时轻轻按压被磨破的乳尖，学着V的动作绕着乳晕转圈。V稍微用力，但丁就会意地加重手下的动作，满脸不情愿的维吉尔在但丁怀里痉挛般颤抖着，被抚摸身体的敏感处使他的阴茎愈加膨胀，他挣脱不开，只能用一双含着水汽的眼睛瞪着但丁，银色的睫毛像碎掉的蝴蝶翅膀，扑扇着沾上露水，再也无法飞翔。

“别挣扎了。”但丁听到V在维吉尔的耳畔低语，人类的唇亲吻在恶魔的耳背，恶魔被迫接受着侵犯，湿润的双眼里快要滴出水，“你已经输了，输给了但丁。现在的你甚至连我都无法战胜。”

“我不会输——呜呃！”

维吉尔的话语被V和但丁打断，他睁大眼睛，充斥着难以置信的眸子里终于溢出泪滴。

但丁在V的指引下将手指插进维吉尔和V的交合处，把已经塞得满满的身体强硬地扩张开。紧致的穴口根本容不下这么多，但丁感觉自己被夹得手指都要断了。维吉尔缩着身子，想从但丁手中逃离，看起来极其抗拒。

但丁没有留情，他不是很在意这个维吉尔会不会受伤，反正这里也不是现实。他看着手指插入的缝隙，扣弄着内壁，在进出时翻出一片粉嫩的软肉。维吉尔无法忍耐地发出黏稠的呻吟，他握住但丁的胳膊，摇着头想阻止他继续。于是但丁在维吉尔绝望的目光中又加了一根手指进去。

维吉尔猛地仰起头，他大张着口，舌尖几乎从口中伸出来，露出非人的蓝色舌头。黄绿色的眸子被搅得浑浊一片，看上去又可怜又疯狂。他张合着口说着什么，不成调的话语里满是无法承受的快感。

“但、丁……”维吉尔还在摇头，他委屈得像只被淋湿的猫咪，“不、不要了……但丁……”

但丁咽了咽唾沫，突然感觉有些口渴。于是他亲吻上维吉尔。

维吉尔喉咙里发出抗议的声音，他用舌推阻着但丁，却被但丁迎进口腔，纠缠住无法逃离。维吉尔的嘴里有血的味道，曾经吞咽过血肉凝成的果实，让维吉尔尝起来像一块锈了很久的铁块。

但丁仔细地一点点舔舐维吉尔的口腔，将上面铁锈舔掉，同时配合着舌尖戳刺的动作在维吉尔体内慢慢进出。他的动作缓慢且细致，照顾着维吉尔体内的每一寸软肉。维吉尔不再挣扎了，他放松下来身体，甚至将一些重量放在了但丁身上。但丁能感觉到维吉尔在他的双臂见融化，虚弱的魔王随着但丁进出的动作鼻子一抽一抽地哽咽，身体也跟随着但丁的动作微微晃动着腰，看起来难耐又渴望。但丁在维吉尔窒息之前放开他，他退开一点，维吉尔便倒回了V的怀里，失神的脸上满是病态的红。

“但丁……？”维吉尔困惑地歪歪头，因为拥抱着他的人突然消失了。

但丁感觉自己的心脏被人抓住了。他抽出手指，对在旁边待机已久的诗人说：“V，我想进去。”

“你无需征求我的同意。”V歪歪头，他伸手，插进他和维吉尔的交合处，用两根手指撑开那里，他朝但丁眨眨眼睛，露出有些坏心眼的笑容，而维吉尔发出一声延绵的呻吟，“如果你不介意，我可以和你一起分享。”

维吉尔此刻终于清醒过来，他意识到V和但丁在谋划什么的瞬间挥开了但丁放在自己身上手。他蹬踹着腿，在试图站起失败之后企图匍匐着爬走。他几乎用尽了全力，干裂的身体不停有新的创口往外流血，指甲挠在地上发出令人牙酸的声音。但丁下意识堵住耳朵，不想自己的动作让维吉尔从他身旁逃了过去。

V掐住维吉尔的腰，企图将维吉尔拽回来。维吉尔使劲踹开V。他踹在了V的脸上，让人类的嘴角鲜明地肿起一块，擦破的嘴角渗出血。V舔了舔嘴角的伤口，他眼中的温度肉眼可见地冰冷了几度。于是维吉尔被拽回到V的身下，又一次被侵入，发出的声音让但丁想起被踩了尾巴的猫。尽管但丁并没有养过猫，也不知道猫被踩尾巴会怎么叫。

“你真的很令我为难。”V疲惫地叹了口气，转头看向但丁，“还有你，如果你想做什么，不如一起来帮忙，而不是在旁边看热闹。”

但丁瘪了瘪嘴。他现在确信V肯定是他哥的一部分了，连责备他的语气都是一样的。

但丁抬起维吉尔的一条腿，将维吉尔的腿架在自己肩膀上。维吉尔无法自控地向后倒去，突然袭来的重量让虚弱的人类也倒在地面。于是V干脆躺下，让维吉尔躺在自己身上。在但丁将维吉尔的双腿扛在肩上后，V的双腿也攀附上去，环住了但丁的腰。但丁看到V的视线跨过维吉尔的肩膀盯着他，微微弯起的双眼像是给猎物设陷的黑豹。

但丁猛然想起自己为什么在这里。因为V的语气。以他对维吉尔的了解，V那时肯定不仅仅是想了结自己的魔性半身那么简单。他想阻止V，但又不愿再对V造成什么伤害，于是他选择往V身边奔去，而非直接掏枪射击。直到现在，但丁还是不确定V的目的究竟是什么。但他看着面前的光景，纠结了一秒立刻放弃了思考。管它是不是陷阱，反正他早就陷进名为维吉尔的泥沼里了。

但丁猛地用力，蹭着V的阴茎侵入了维吉尔的体内。他吸气的声音混在维吉尔和V的呻吟里。维吉尔的身体太紧了，即使二次扩张过依旧很难吞下两个人，更何况男性的身体本身就不是用来容纳的。但丁刚刚进入一半就感觉自己的后背被汗水浸透了。维吉尔在他身下发抖，像受了天大委屈的小兽，咬着牙用那双水汽未干的双眼瞪他。而V的瞳孔放大，深棕的眸子被性欲融化成一片焦糖。

但丁慢慢地退出一点，然后再进入更多，拉扯出三人的喘息。维吉尔体内涌出粘稠的液体，但丁低头，发现那是血。血液在但丁进出时顺着交合处流到V的柱体，最后消失在V的臀缝间。疼痛让维吉尔稍微软下去了一点，无助地在空气中瑟瑟发抖。但丁伸手握住维吉尔的阴茎，随着进出的动作撸动。维吉尔又开始摇头，嘴里哝咕着什么不成话的词语，听起来像是“但丁”“停下”“不要了”和“让我射”。

V的手指突然和但丁的碰在一起。但丁诧异地看着V用力环住维吉尔性器的根部，用力到几乎把可怜的小东西掐得紫红。维吉尔大张着口喘气，从他的反应来看很难说是因为疼还是爽。但丁措不及防骂了一声，因为维吉尔骤然缩紧了甬道。

“放手……”维吉尔的声音和哭泣无异，“放手！”甚至有些歇斯底里。

“我会的。”V慢条斯理地说，他抬眼示意但丁，于是但丁继续开始套弄维吉尔的性器，维吉尔眼眶红得好像下一秒就要哭出来了，“只要你承认自己的败北。”

“什——”维吉尔语塞，他看起来更难过了，但还是咬着牙抗拒，“我不会输！”

“那么很遗憾，我不能松手。”V亲吻着维吉尔的耳根，用最温柔的声音说着最残忍的话。他另一只手继续在维吉尔身上撩火，一边亲吻维吉尔的肩膀，一边按压肿起的乳首。诗人手指灵巧，早已成熟的果实在他手中变得糜烂，被磨破的伤口里凝结出的一滴血，被V均匀地涂在维吉尔的乳晕上。

但丁在这一刻开始怀疑，V平时手里拿的究竟是诗集还是小黄书。他没忍住，低头含住了沾了血的乳尖，吸吮着将它放在舌面上。维吉尔双手放在但丁肩头，他想推开但丁，但丁能感觉到，但他的力气太小了，无法撼动但丁分毫。他被夹在V和但丁之间，几乎被但丁折叠起来，高抬的双腿勾着但丁的后背，苍白的双腿轻易印上但丁的指印，久久无法褪去。

“你还有最后一次机会。”V说，他一只手掐着维吉尔的根部，一只手挑拨着维吉尔的顶端，指尖从顶端的小洞往里戳刺，维吉尔抿着唇，喉咙里发出不情不愿地声响，“承认失败并不是什么困难的事。”

“不……不。”维吉尔像是在说服自己一样低声喃呢，然后坚定地回答，“我还没有输，我不会输给但丁。”

“我很遗憾。”V回答。但丁倒是听不出V的语气里有哪里遗憾，在他听来V完全是一副幸灾乐祸的语气。被腹诽的对象突然抬起眼，用无害的目光看向但丁，但丁心虚地移开。

“但丁，我需要你的帮助。”但丁听了眨眨眼，这段他熟。他顺从地让V拉扯着自己的手，摸到了维吉尔的阴茎。“攥住。”V命令，但丁在那里面听到了维吉尔。于是他用力攥住。

怀里的维吉尔猛然高抬起脖颈，他的一条腿伸直紧绷到脚背都弓起来，另一条腿则紧紧勾住了但丁的肩膀，他抓挠着但丁的外套，黄绿的瞳孔往上眼皮里翻，让但丁感觉自己攥住的不是阴茎，而是维吉尔的脖颈。V在他身下动起腰，优雅的人类抬手，指腹顺着维吉尔高抬的下巴抚摸到脖颈，搔挠宠物的下巴一样玩弄维吉尔的喉结。维吉尔发出呜噜声，绝对不是因为太过舒服。

但丁感觉自己又硬了一圈。他受不了V慢条斯理的动作，按着维吉尔的肩膀开始在他身上大开大合地进出。V微微皱着眉小声喘息，红色染上人类苍白的脸，而维吉尔开始哭喊，用不带脏字的恶毒话语咒骂但丁和V。V的眉头皱得深了些，他伸手，用手指塞住了维吉尔的嘴，夹住维吉尔的蓝舌把玩。

但丁没多费心便寻找到了维吉尔的前列腺，他在顶上去的时候听到维吉尔发出一声被堵住的尖叫。但丁想起猫发情的声音，这声音他听过，门口的流浪猫到了季节总会这么叫。那时候他不明白为什么猫发情的时候发出的声音像是被虐待了一样，仿佛有人将他开膛破肚。他现在大概明白为什么了。

但丁看向身下的维吉尔，维吉尔脸上流淌的眼泪和唾液混在一起，将头发一溜溜贴在脸上，看起来狼狈又悲惨。但丁突然理解了虐猫人的心情，他想让维吉尔变得更狼狈一些，更悲惨一些。他想刨开维吉尔，触摸他的内脏，感受他的生命，维吉尔的生命。于是他更加用力，像是要用肉刃刨开维吉尔的腹部一样猛烈。维吉尔被他撞得身体不停耸动，而他身下的V也没有太好受。V环着但丁腰的双腿用上了些力气，诗人吸气、吐气，黑色的睫毛轻颤，连发出的呻吟都像低声歌唱。

“承认吧。只要承认就可以解脱了。”V继续劝说着，他拿出塞在维吉尔口中的手指，维吉尔此刻连咒骂的余地都没有了，“没有那么难，不是吗？只是简单的一句‘我输了’。”

维吉尔的头发松散地垂下来，遮住眼睛。他还是摇着头，身体开始痉挛般颤抖，抬起头，露出的眼睛红得像兔子，忘记收回舌头的样子又像猫。但丁骂了一声，大力地撤出冲击了几下，射进了维吉尔的身体。

维吉尔抖得像个筛子，过分收紧的甬道几乎要榨出但丁的全部。但丁喘着粗气，退出来了一些。身下的V不知什么时候也已经到了高潮，人类气喘吁吁地推着维吉尔，于是但丁将维吉尔扶起来，好让看起来快被他们压死的V得到喘息。

维吉尔看起来神情还是有些恍惚，但放松了不少，大概是因为他们都撤出了他的体内。就在但丁问V接下来的打算时，V突然又顶了进去。毫无准备的维吉尔脚下打滑，直接坐在了V的阴茎上。V朝错愕的但丁歪歪头，但丁这才察觉V甚至到现在还没松开维吉尔的阴茎。

“他还没有认输。在他认输之前，我不会停。”V将维吉尔的双腿打开，让但丁看清他们的交合处。精液从维吉尔的穴口涌出，又被V顶回去，混着血和透明体液搅和成一片泥泞，“你要一起来吗？”

但丁不知道自己说了什么，他只觉得脑子里一片鲜红，然后抬着维吉尔的腿冲了进去。V对他微笑。

然后但丁忘记了他们做了多久，时间大概在这里没有概念。维吉尔一开始找机会就骂他们，后来他开始说胡话，像是忘记了怎么说话一样说着奇怪的语言，语气听起来还是在骂他们。V休息了几轮，开始趴在维吉尔前面给他口交，还是没有放开束缚维吉尔的手。维吉尔从始至终没有射出一滴。

但丁感觉不到疲惫，只有愈加膨胀的性欲让他将维吉尔压在身下，一次又一次，侵犯他，内射他，诡异的欲望让但丁疯狂，冲动让他想要握住维吉尔的脖颈，看他如何痛苦地吐着自己的舌头，手指扒着但丁的手徒劳挣扎。他想感受维吉尔在他身下鲜活的触感。他大概真的这么做了，因为在偶尔清醒过来的时候，他看到了维吉尔脖子上的手指印，和自己手上明显被挠过的刮痕。

终于在维吉尔被灌得小腹都有些鼓起来的时候，他放弃了。他尖叫着，哭喊着。

“我输了——我输了！”维吉尔喊道。但丁感觉自己还说了些什么，这让维吉尔喊了些别的。“求你……但丁，求求你！我要死了——”

但丁像是被这句话惊醒。他猛地抬起头，怀里却空无一人，只有穿戴整齐的V站在他面前，朝他微笑。

“你做了什么？”但丁问。

“我什么都没有做。是你的愿望让这里发生改变。”V回答，他在但丁困惑和怀疑的目光里握住但丁的手，让但丁摸上自己的胸口。那里开始变得透明，变得虚无，这份虚无扩散到地面，让这个空间开始崩溃。

“你离开这里之后，会忘记这里发生的一切。”V说完顿了一下，然后继续说道，“我必须承认我又一次利用了你。但你知道，我不会对此感到抱歉。”

“你会回来。”但丁明白过来，“维吉尔会回来。”

V点点头。但丁认为自己大概是露出了不情愿的表情，因为V看起来有些受伤，又有些释然。但丁看着V凑了过来，诗人用自己干裂的唇给了但丁一个浅尝辄止的吻。但丁没有拒绝。

“把它带给我，带给他。”V说，他看起来想要给但丁一个拥抱，但他的四肢已经飘散了，“去吧，等他回来，去给维吉尔一个亲吻吧。”

你太高傲了。但丁心想。你怎么确定我一定会答应。就算答应又怎样，反正我还是会忘记。但他开口，说出的却是：“我会的。”

V再次凑过来，他似乎想亲吻但丁的眼睛。于是但丁闭起眼。他没有等到V的吻。他再次睁开眼，回到了现实，身边是尼禄，面前站着的银发男人一如记忆中那般孤傲。

但丁感觉自己做了一场梦，他记不清梦的内容，只感觉梦让他口渴，他渴望维吉尔的鲜血，又渴望些什么别的。

去给维吉尔一个吻吧。有个声音在他心底响起。

于是但丁握紧魔剑，笔直朝维吉尔冲了过去。

FIN.


End file.
